fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The CITV Family Network
The CITV Family Network is a USA version of CITV joint venture of KaSplat!, Super Star TV, Kawaii Box, Kids Boom, KidsnFamily, The Family Network, FamilyNet, KidTV, Kids Box, NickSplat and Toon Magic. Programming *The Sooty Show *Sooty & Co *Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Sooty Heights *Sooty (2001) *Sooty (2011) *Tots TV *Playbox (1980s TV series) *Pob's Programme *Brum (TV series) *Rosie & Jim *Animal Stories *Meeow! *Pablo the Little Red Fox *The Mr. Men Show (1997) *Timbuctoo (TV series) *Sergeant Stripes *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Doris *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales *Percy the Park Keeper *Archibald the Koala *Angelmouse *Big Bag *Ted Sieger's Wildlife *64 Zoo Lane *Charlie and Lola *Nellie the Elephant *Junglies *Philbert Frog *Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings *Gofrette *Bali *Connie the Cow *Maisy *Kipper *Franklin *James the Cat *Gordon the Garden Gnome *Mr. Bean (animated TV series) *Dennis and Gnasher *Rescue Heroes (TV series) *Sonic X *Astroblast! *Poppy Cat *Olive the Ostrich *Driver Dan's Story Train *Justin Time *Wibbly Pig *The Lampies *SuperTed *Mio Mao *Paddington (1975 TV series) *Mr. Benn *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Garfield and Friends *The Saturday Supercade *Schoolhouse Rock! *Bobby's World *Pecola *Hey Duggee *Where's Waldo? *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *Fly Tales *Untalkative Bunny *Doug *Rugrats *Rocko's Modern Life *Hey Arnold! *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents *Harvey Beaks *Breadwinners *The Loud House *Welcome to the Wayne *Bunsen is a Beast *ChalkZone *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *My Life as a Teenage Robot *KaBlam! *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *The Amazing World of Gumball *Adventure Time *Regular Show *Steven Universe *Unikitty! *Mixels *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Dexter's Laboratory *Johnny Bravo *The Powerpuff Girls *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Sheep in the Big City *Little Bill *Little Bear *Oswald (TV series) *Pelswick *Upstairs Downstairs Bears (TV series) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Robotboy *Pucca *Ducktales *Goof Troop *Recces (TV series) *Quack Pack *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) *Wander over Yonder *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Dilbert (TV series) *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *The Secret Show *Sitting Ducks *The Cramp Twins *Corneil and Bernie *Yakkity Yak *Kaput and Zosky *Ned's Newt *My Dad the Rock Star *Kenny the Shark *Tutenstein *Shuriken School *The Tick (animated TV series) *Scaredy Squirrel (TV series) *Pinky Dinky Doo *Arthur *Postcards from Buster *Peep and the Big Wide World *Nature Cat *George Shrinks *Timothy Goes to School *Seven Little Monsters *Corduroy *Elliot Moose *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *The Berenstain Bears *Max & Ruby *Sheeep *Tiny Planets *Caillou *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Dragon Tales *Cyberchase *WordGirl *Super Why *Dinosaur Train *WordWorld *Liberty's Kids *Roary the Racing Car *Fifi and the Flowertots *Bob the Builder *Little Robots *Rubbadubbers *Fireman Sam *Postman Pat *The Koala Brothers *Edward and Friends *Doki *Angelina Ballerina *Poppets Town *The Ollie & Moon Show *Brambly Hedge *Hector's House *The Zula Patrol Schedule The CITV Family Network/Schedule Category:Channels Category:TV Channels